The Adventures of the MSF Frederick
by Speedlion
Summary: A different dimension, different relations... a spacewar against humans... known characters, unknown characters, random characters... all on one spaceship! Collab with four others, uncluding Chris000 and jkcool! Set in ArchieVerse
1. And The Story Begins

Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you! I am totally back! This story is, like my other one, a collab, but this time, with people from the BKC-forum, a semi-official Archie Sonic Comic forum where the admins are the writers... anyways, this story is written by me and four others. Two of them are here and are called jkcool and Chris000... thank you for joining, guys ^^. The other two are "The KKM" and "Rick" on BKC. Well... here's the story...

The footsteps of one person could be clearly heard in the empty hallway of the MSF Frederick. This person was a two-tailed fox. He wore a dark blue boiler-suit with quite some stains on it, probably oil or a similar substance. His once white gloves were almost completely black. His eyes looked straight forward, emotionless, as if his mind was completely empty. As he walked on, he passed by several doors, all with a panel next to it attached to the wall with solid screws. None of them got his attention. As he passed one of the doors, it opened and a white echidna walked out the door. He glanced at the fox, but diverted his eyes to where he went: the opposite direction. The fox didn't turn around, but kept walking on, making a metallic sounds, every time his soles hit the floor. Behind the fox's back, his tails moved playfully around, a sign that what he showed on the outside was just a facade, hiding his true emotions. He arrived at a junction and turned left without hesitation, remembering clearly which way he should go. As he looked into the hallway ahead of him, he focused his eyes on the second on the right. He walked straight to the door and walked in. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened again and the fox appeared again, but this time, he had other clothes: those of a pilot. He had a slight smile on his face, as if he was about to do something cool he had wanted to do for a long time. He walked on, through many hallways, before arriving by upwards leading stairs. He walked upstairs and pushed up the scuttle in the roof. The smile grew bigger when he climbed into the big room, which proved to be a hangar. A couple of spacecrafts were standing here. Several people were walking around, doing their job, whatever that was. The fox looked around, searching for someone with his eyes. His eyes stopped searching when he saw a human in about the same clothes he had first been in, lying under one of the aircrafts, tinkering in the inside of the spacecraft. The fox walked towards him. He stopped before the spacecraft and looked down at the man's black shoes.  
>"Hey, Snively," the fox said to the mechanic.<br>The sound that Snively had made and pushed himself from underneath the spacecraft, to look up at Tails.  
>"Ah, Tails. It's almost ready... I only have to adjust some things... it'll take a few minutes."<br>Snively, with his huge nose, winked and then crawled under the aircraft yet again, leaving Tails standing before the spacecraft. Tails smiled while he turned around and walked at the front of the machine. Looking up to the cockpit, he sighed.  
>"It's been a while, beauty," he said dreamily. Suddenly, the intercom was turned on and a creaking sound filled the hangar. A few Mobians looked up. Then a voice announced:<br>"Last call for 2nd lieutenant Bennett and airmen Prower, O' Sharpis, Babylon and Hodgekins to go to the hangar and prepare for flight. Thank you."  
>The intercom was turned off again and everyone who had stopped with their work, went on. Tails looked around for the rest. Lieutenant Bennett, a green duck, with an eyepatch over his one eye, that was covered in mysteries, was talking to Jet Babylon. He'd seen Nack O' Sharpis a few seconds ago... only Sonic Hodgekins was missing in the hangar. As Tails was searching for Sonic, a blue blur shot into the room, apparently coming from one of the scuttles. Mobians looked up surprised, but when seeing who it was, they returned to working. There he was: Sonic. Tails saw Lieutenant Bennett looking at Sonic. Bennett said something to Babylon and then turned around, walking at Sonic.<br>"Tails," a voice suddenly said. Tails turned his head to where he thought the voice coming from and saw Snively wiping his oily hands of with a rag.  
>"You ready?" Tails asked.<br>Snively nodded.  
>"Good," Tails said.<br>Snively turned around and walked away to one of the scuttles. This was probably his last job for now. Not many really trusted Snively and his Uncle Julian Eggman, two humans who had been rescued two years ago after a terrible accident, where all the mechanics and a few other soldiers had been killed. Despite this, Tails and Snively were good buds and knew each other very well.  
>Tails climbed into the cockpit of the one-person spacecraft.<br>"Man," Tails said to himself, "I missed this!"  
>He saw O' Sharpis, Babylon, Bennett and Hodgekins climbing into the cockpits of their own spacecrafts. Tails looked around in the cockpit... it had been a while since the last time he had flown an Eagle, the name of this kind of spacecrafts. Eagles were the most commonly used spacecrafts in the MSF, Mobian Space Forces. The last time he had flown an Eagle was one year ago, in a battle against a group of aliens called Black Arms. He barely escaped his former ship before it blew to pieces. A shard of the ship had hit his Eagle back then and it was a wonder that he could manage to get to safety. Tails was one of the best mechanics on the ship and that his main job. This time, though, the Frederick had gotten an SOS from the MSF Nate, that was damaged after a fierce battle with the humans. They got a mechanical problem, which disabled the entire ship to fly. Mechanics there were not able to solve the problem, so they asked the Frederick if they could help. And since this area was full of human spacecrafts, Tails got protection from four people of the Air Force.<p> 


	2. Driving On Empty

This chapter is written by Chris000... all credit goes to him!

* * *

><p>The four Eagles sprang out of the <em>Frederick<em>'s hangars into space in single file. The dockmaster cleared every one of them and sent them on their merry way. Bean led the bunch as Squadron Leader, while Sonic, Tails and Nack flying in a loose diamond formation behind them.

"Check in, gentlemen." Bean called out. "Space Squirrels, sound off!"

"_This is Smarty 1-1_" Tails chimed in. "_I'm on your six._"

"_Speedy 7-3, right here_!" Sonic added.

"_This is Longbow_" Nack finally called out. "_Ready to do some hunting, Boss._"

"Not today, Nack. We aren't going to be engaging any ships anytime soon."

Nack asked, "_Well then can you explain what we're doing out here on a Friday Night?_"

"I've just received orders about that, thank you very much." the leader said. he opened the file that was electronically mailed and streamed it to his HUD. "It's from the Admiral. Apparently, the _Frederick_ is a bit low on deuterium. We won't be able to make any course corrections if we let the tank go dry. Don't want to keep drifting into a Human Battle Fleet. I hear the _Angel_ and the _Majesty _were taken down three days ago about a parsec away from here."

"_Too close_." Sonic growled. "_So, we need to find a fuel source, right?_"

"You got it, Speedy." Bean nodded. "Just so happens we are in the Alpha Trianguli system, which you can tell by the binary stars located twenty degrees off your starboard wing."

"_Ooh, the system has two suns. I'm impressed._" Nack said sarcastically. "_Cut to the chase, LT. What's our target?_"

"Alpha Trianguli has twelve planets, most of them smaller than Mercury, but there are three gas giants near the system edge. These babies are rich in hydrogen-"

"_-which then we could refine into deuterium!_" Tails said. "_A cosmic gas station!_"

"Bingo." The Squadron Leader said. "I think this is Rosanna right now!"

Despite the name, Rosanna was exceptional to look at. It was a teal-colored gas giant that was mostly made up of Hydrogen and Xenon gases. Clouds rolled across the upper atmosphere, creating terrifying lightning storms across the equator. Muddy brown rings wrapped around the planet, and about twenty moons were slaved to rotate around this world. However, sightseeing was not their mission. They had to look around to see where the best place to get fuel was at.

The FF-23 Eagles that they were flying today were specially designed for this job. In their undercarriages, instead of bombs, they had seeker probes, a type of robot that was sent into atmospheres to locate enemy forces. Today, they were modified to search for rich deposits of Hydrogen somewhere among the clouds. Too much Xenon in the fuel wouldn't react as well with the engines. The crew wanted the best source that they could find.

"OK guys, we're on. Adjust heading 20 degrees starboard, 10 degrees up-angle. Align yourself with the horizon."

Puffs of gas erupted from wings of the Eagles. They flipped in the vacuum until Rosanna's horizon was parallel to their wings.

"We're approaching the equator in sixty seconds. Ready the first wave of probes."

They entered the commands into their jets' computers.

"_Drones ready._" Sonic reported.

"_Copy, my drones are green._" Tails added.

"_UAV ready for launch._" Nack said.

"Lock onto my vector and fire."

Bean's Eagle thumped as one drone sped into Rosanna's atmosphere. Soon, three identical cones chased after it. They halted their ships and matched Rosanna's rotation speed so they wouldn't fall into the atmosphere.

"_Probes are holding steady at 15 miles into the atmosphere. I'm tripping the helium sacs._" Tails reported.

Deep within the atmosphere, a massive storm was raging. Lightning shot from clouds, roaring winds blew in excess of seventeen hundred kilometers per hour, and the suffocating air prevented vision beyond a hundred feet or so. The drones inflated circular balloons on their sides and the devices were carried by the wind, analyzing the air as they went along. The devices broadcasted for thirty minutes before a pocket of Hydrogen gas was located about fifteen miles beneath the surface.

"_Got it! We have a location! I'm marking the location on our NAV consoles before it shifts!_" Tails said with an air of excitement.

Bean nodded. It was time to call the _Frederick_ in. "Squadron Leader to MSF _Frederick_, is anybody receiving me?"

"_Squadron Lead, this is the_ Frederick. _This is Lieutenant H amlin Stucco. We have you on the long rage sensors. You have the location of a Hydrogen packet?_"

"We have it. Bring the ship in and keep her at a distance of 50 miles above the exosphere. Try to keep her as far away from the clouds as you can. No need to go fishing for you guys in the clouds."

On the bridge of the _Frederick_, Admiral Maximillan Acorn studied the sphere of Rosanna.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm sure it is, father." His daughter Sally said. "But, it's just a regular old gas giant. I mean, it's actually not a looker, really."

"You're not looking at it from the right perspective, Sally." M ax said, leaning back in his command chair. "Rosanna is a look into how a solar system works, how a star works. You know back home Jupiter protected Mobius for millions of years from asteroids? Rosanna probably did the same thing."

"There are no Mobius-like planets out here."

"No, but maybe the moons have water, and maybe life underneath the waves."

Sally chuckled. "I think you're getting too ahead of yourself, dad."

Max sighed sadly. "I'm just trying to remember a time before the war. Back when we were all friends."

"What happened, Dad?"

"Politics." Hamlin muttered. "It was all talks gone wrong. Finger pointing caused panic, and Amadeus had no choice but to defend Mobius from those Humans."

"I'm sure that if we were on one of their ships, they would tell us the exact opposite." Sally said, folding her arms.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sally-"

"_Colonel _Acorn, to you, Hamlin. We are not going to argue about who started the war. What's our position relative to the beacon signal?"

Zonic Coppin, the navigator tapped on his instrument panel. "We're about seventy five miles from the exosphere edge. I can slow us down and bring us in on maneuvering thrusters."

"Do it." Max said. "We're getting low on fuel."

Zonic tapped commands in. "Engines firing for a half second burst on port… mark!"

The hull rumbled for a moment, and then silence as they drifted closer to the marked point.

"ETA to navpoint is ten minutes." Z onic reported. "I can extend the harvester now, if you want, sir."

M ax nodded. "Get it done, Lieutenant. The longer we wait here, the more likely it is an enemy ship will sneak up on us.

A device shot out of the ventral hull of the battleship. It was a Gas Harvester, a tool used to refuel ships on the fly when no space stations were near. Harvesters were only used on gas giant worlds where fuel was bountiful. Rosanna had the hydrogen they needed for synthesis into deuterium. That gas was going to end up in their fuel tanks.

The Harvester was connected to the fuel reserved by a carbon nanotube pipe that could extend two hundred miles from the craft for easy access of the gasses. It wouldn't be long before the Harvester snapped to the end of its rope in the gassy heights of the planet and started sucking in the atmosphere.

The Eagles were told to return back to the ship. Bean commanded the flight to ease up on the throttle and let the ship grapple them back into their gantries. Claws grabbed the spacecraft and reeled them in where the launch bay was repressurized. Mission accomplished.

"OK, Harvester is bringing in the blue gold. Estimated time to fill is seventy minutes." Z onic announced. "Thank God for that. I didn't want to get to the next solar system the old fashioned way."

Max smiled. "No, Mister Coppin. I don't think anybody would like that at all."

Zonic smiled to himself when Lieutenant Fiona Payne announced, "Admiral, I'm detecting signatures near our location, about three million kilometers away! Sir, I recognize these signatures! They're Human vessels! The EDF _Saratoga_ and _Belfast _have entered the system!"

Max knew those names too. The _Saratoga _in particular. It was commanded by an old friend that the war had split apart. Friend or not, he would defend himself if fired upon.

"Sound General Quarters." Max commanded. "What's our position relative to the _Saratoga_ and the _Belfast_, Lieutenant? "

"The signatures originated at roughly seventy degrees by five degrees up-angle."

Max tapped his chin. That would nearly place Rosanna between the _Frederick _and the Human ships. "I have an idea. The wind will carry the Hydrogen around the planet. We follow it and eventually the planet itself masks us. The magnetic field will also scramble any sensors they're using. By the time we come around the daytime-side, our tanks will be full and we'll be ready to jump to FTL."

It was a matter of luck now. Max needed to get the ship out of here, but he needed his crew at their best. The challenge was accepted, now they needed to win on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the second one... enjoy reading and it would be great if you reviewed and told me what you think of the story ;)<strong>


	3. Traitor I Am

Chapter no. 3 is completely written by jkcool... all credit goes to him!

* * *

><p>"…our tanks will be full and we'll be ready to jump to FTL."As soon as he Max had finished his speech, a silent figure quietly exited the room. As he sped through the hallways of the <em>MSF Frederick<em>, the sweat slowly dripped down his face.

"_Just a little farther, just a little farther…_"

Looking around for an opening, he quickly glanced left and right, watching out for any signs of life. Nothing detected, and so he blew out a sigh of relief. The nervous frown quickly turned into a vicious little smile, as he continued to speed down the lower levels of the ship. As if he had been practicing this many times before, he suddenly halted and turned a sharp left, now facing a door. The door was locked, but it was no problem, he had the combination. As he punched in the numbers, a moment of hesitation entered his head. But he quickly shook it off and went inside.

As the door opened and then shut behind him, he glanced around at the forgotten communications room. In the middle of the room stood an intercom with several computer screens in front. All the screens were pitch black for they had all been long shot and were beyond repair. Time had taken its toll on this specific room, conquered by spider webs and dust. Quickly, he glanced to the floor, where he spotted a glimmer of light coming from the edge of the back left wall. Peeling back the edge of the crumpling wall paper, an odd patter of blue and silver streaks (though the color had faded), a small chip was seen. He pulled it off from the walls, blew off the dust, and placed it in his ear.

"Agent Gama 0031, status report." Blared a loud, deep voice into his head.

"It's all going according to plan. They suspect nothing." He responded back quietly, as to not invoke the attention of his fellow comrades.

"Good, good. We shall continue with the plan. I've acquired a few vessels as you are aware. They think they know who they're dealing with, but as we know, they've got a little surprise for them. Now then… the coordinates."

One more drop of sweat fell onto the floor. He then began to give the coordinates of the MSF Frederick, "… zero two four by one nine zero. But wait there's more…"

As a he explained every detail of his plan, as he put the lives of everyone on board on the line, he couldn't help but wonder if he really was doing the right thing.

"… and thereby masking themselves, where they will have a charged ship. I think now is the time…"

"Patience, my boy, patience. Let them have all the time they want. For you see, the end result isn't for us just to destroy the ship, we also need to the put the blame on Eggman."

"Eggman?" The traitor asked, getting a little nervous for not being told the entire plan. "But what about…"

"He still has the information we need. We will make contact with them once they are ready, and we will appear to be peaceful. We just need the ship to turn against Eggman, and then swoop in when he has nowhere else to go. So let them charge their ship. Let them charge it well and good, for it will be the last charging that they ever make." The low voice knuckled loudly into the earpiece.

"AHhhh." He screamed and stumbled backward as the volume of the voice blasted in his eardrum.

He covered his mouth and waited quietly to see if anyone was coming forth. He heard soft footsteps.  
>"Crap!" He quietly swore to himself. "<em>I can't compromise the mission.<em>"

"Maybe talk a little less loud, Mr. Towe..."

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Then quickly, his tone softened. "We have to play into account, the possibility that they would be able to retrieve our conversations later. So for now, just keep your mouth quiet."

"Fine." And then, the line went dead.

"_I wish I didn't have to deal with him, but it's the only way._"

Just where he had found it, the device was place back in its hiding place. He went up to the door and cupped his ear in the middle. The footsteps where gone. Ever so carefully he opened the door and walked outside into the corridor. Just as he felt he had safely gotten away, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, Captain, what are you doing down here?"

"Wh… Private Mighty Armin! Uhm, just scanning the place, you know? Make sure everything is shipshape."

"Well, okay, I guess. Anyway, just got the orders from Max on our next plan, so I thought I'd let you know…"

"Yes, yes, I heard already. Move along now."

Mighty starred at Knuckles and squinted, trying to find something that would explain his off behavior. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem awfully jumpy."

"Oh, just a bad feeling I have inside, that's all. I really need to get going okay?"

"Well, alright. Just, take care, Captain? You don't want to have an Antoine repeat."

"He, he, right." He thought back to when Antoine first had started training on the ship, and how he had accidently fired his rifle and shot himself in the ear from all his nerves. Luckily just the tip of his ear, yet people still teased him about it.

Mighty broke the silence. "Okay, well, I need to talk to Rotor about a potential leak in one of our backup engines. See you Knuckles."

"Right see you." As Mighty walked out of sight, Knuckles leaned himself against the side wall and let off a huge sigh of relief."

"_Still undetected…_"

* * *

><p>E&amp;R&amp;R (Enjoy, read and review ^^)<p> 


End file.
